


Tommy, go to sleep

by emo_and_confused



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Fluff, IRL Fic, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Tommyinnit, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), implied adhd epsiode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_and_confused/pseuds/emo_and_confused
Summary: It’s not like Tommy forgot to sleep...it was just that he got distracted easily. Between streaming, editing, and college work, sleep came last.When Tommy joined Jack Manifolds stream in the morning running on over 24 hours of no sleep, Tubbo and Jack team up to get him to go to bed.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 672





	Tommy, go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellfort3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/gifts).



> First time writing fanfic, Bellfort3 is a goddamn savior and helped with the inspiration for this

Discord rings, telling the two already in the vc that someone joined. Before either Jack or Tubbo looked to see who it was, a tired voice came through the call.

“Heyyy,” Tommy’s voice drawled out, his voice a mixture of half-hearted enthusiasm laced with exhaustion.

“Hey, Tommy!” Jack yelled, moving his character in minecraft to look at Tubbo’s, pressing shift rapidly. “I’m live, by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jack confirmed, a little confused by Tommy’s lack of liveliness. “You sound tired, did you just wake up?”

Tommy laughed quietly with a bit of silent hysteric, and he rubbed his eyes before resting his chin on his hand. “Ha.. no, quite the opposite actually. I spent like, three hours, I think, doing college work after streaming last night, and I couldn’t sleep.”

Tubbo, who had gone quiet while listening to Tommy talk to Jack, decided to speak up. “Wait, Tommy, did you sleep at all?”

Tommy’s tone brightened up slightly, “Tubbo!” He smiled tiredly, rubbing his half-lidded eyes once again.

Tubbo’s lips quirked a little but didn’t let up. “Answer the question, Tommy.”

“Haha, yeah, I didn’t.”

Tommy presses his palms into his eyes, and tries to silence a yawn. Just after ending his stream the night prior, he had checked his phone to messages asking if he had started the project for his editing class. He, in fact, had not. Usually he’d have put it off, but this was a group project that no one else could start until he started his bit. So he started his homework around midnight, instead of sleeping like he so desperately wanted to. 

It took him two hours to complete his part of the project because he kept getting distracted, and there was ink on his hands where he had started drawing on himself instead of taking notes. Then he had decided to start an essay for another class, and told himself he wasn’t going to sleep until he finished it; which should have taken him less than an hour but he just could not focus, and it ended up taking him an hour and a half. To his credit, he did try to fall asleep around 3:45am, but as soon as he got in bed, his dysfunctional self decided that sleep was not going to happen. 

So, yeah, he had spent the last four hours switching from watching youtube videos, to staring at the ceiling, to using his alt-twitch account and spending ten minutes on four different people’s streams. He couldn’t focus. and he was tired, but it was just so hard to sleep. Then the sun came up just as he started to fall asleep and it was just the _worst_ thing in the world because if he had gone to sleep, he would be being _unproductive_ and that just didn’t sit well with him. He had to be doing something because his mind hated unproductivity, but it also hated productivity, and wasn’t that just great?

So now, here he was, too tired to do anything but also not able to sleep because that would be unproductive. Kind of a contradiction if you ask him; not being able to sleep because it was unproductive, and then still being unproductive due to his lack of sleep. 

He removed his hands from his eyes, stifling a yawn again, and rested his chin on his linked hands, eyes moving back to where he had Jack’s stream open. Tubbo wasn’t currently streaming, just on the server and vc with Jack.

“--ommy? Jesus, man, did he fall asleep or something?”

_Oh. Speaking of Tubbo and Jack._

Tommy forgot he was in a voice call with them.

_Huh, must’ve spaced out._

“No, yeah, I’m here, big man.” His voice was noticeably more tired-sounding than it was before

“Tommy, you need to go to sleep.”

Tommy groaned only slightly petulantly. “But Tubbo-.”

Jack interrupted, “Tommy, it's Thursday, didn’t you have college yesterday?” 

It took him a moment to respond. “Yeah…?”

“So you woke up early yesterday, had a nine hour school day, streamed for an hour and a half between 8:30 and 10:00, did homework for three hours, give or take, and then didn't sleep for the rest of the night, correct?”

Jack's voice held a sort of entitlement, he knew he was right, but it was also slightly lowered and gentle, knowing Tommy was tired. 

Tommy, however, held no such commitment to being nice and started mocking him. “Oh, look at me, I’m Jack Manifold, I speak in long sentences, I’m always right, I like to boss around sixteen year olds, I know how to use commas, I’m the best in the world-”

Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head and moving his person in minecraft into his house so he’ll be safe from mobs as he talks to Tommy. He can hear Tubbo sigh from his headphones. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Tommy, you've been awake for over 24 hours.” 

“--oh, look at me, I’m Jack Manifold and I can do math-”

“Okay, Tubbo, go get Wilbur or something.”

And with that comment, Tommy quickly stopped talking. 

“Not necessary, someone in chat probably already snitched and he’ll come if Tommy doesn’t leave vc soon,” Tubbo almost laughs. 

“This isn’t fair, I- no, why aren’t you telling Tubbo to go to sleep, he’s also awake, just because he’s a little older than me doesn’t mean shit, this is ageist, this is-”

“Tubbo actually slept last night, dude.”

“..really?”

This was obviously not an argument Tommy could win. “Great, look what you've done, now I’m going to have to deal with Wilbur later. Hes going to scold me, like I can’t fuckin’ take care of myself-” _yawn_ “-like I’m a child, I am not, I am a big man, fuckin’ hell, I-”

“Tommy, _go the fuck to sleep, man_.” 

“Tubbo, you're meant to be on my side.”

“When you're not being an idiot, yeah.”

“You know what, I don't have to take this, I’m being ganged up on.”

Jack blinked in disbelief; this kid. These kids. He glanced at his chat and winced slightly. They were all shocked at Tommy’s current state; slurring his words slightly, talking in less complete sentences than usual, and overall being exhausted and so much less energetic than usual. He was sure there would be clips of sleep deprived Tommy all over twitter very soon. 

“Tommy, mate, you really should go to sleep,” Jack said, interrupting the two friend’s bickering, this time his voice was a little more firm. If he was being honest, he could admit he was a little concerned about his friend not sleeping. Tommy usually went to bed at a decent time and maintained a consistent sleep schedule. He knows Tommy doesn't get overloaded with college work, so it must have had something to do with Tommy’s attention span. Man, attention deficit disorders. 

There was a long pause from Tommy’s end before, finally, “Yeah, alright. Bye, I guess. Bitch.” And he left vc. 

“Your chat is going crazy, man.”

Jack laughed. “I know. You should probably go call him or something. I don’t trust him on his own to take care of himself.”

Tubbo sighs in faux dramatics, “Yeah, I guess I should.” He laughs a little, logging off the server. “Okay, for real, though, I’m going to go make sure he's actually going to sleep, I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, see you, dude.”

Tubbo leaves the vc and immediately calls Tommy, from his phone and not on discord. Tommy usually sleeps fine, but he also knows how his friend’s mind works. There was obviously something keeping him from sleeping, and he knew that a few words from Jack and himself were not enough to get Tommy to actually listen. 

The phone doesn’t ring for more than a moment before Tommy answers. “Yeah, big T, what’s up? 

Tubbo hesitates, hearing his best friend's overly-tired voice fill the speakers. “Hey, Tom. You doing okay?”

A yawn comes from the other line, along with the sound of keyboard clicks.

 _Definitely not in bed, then._

“Yeah, I’m fine, Tubbo. Just tired.”

“Why didn’t you sleep last night, man?”

“I couldn’t, Tubbo,” there was a little desperation in his voice and Tubbo feels for him. Not many people saw this side of Tommy; the side where he's quieter and somewhat gentle. The side of him with struggles and vulnerability. “I had ended stream and realized I had a project I needed to start and then I had an essay that was due and I just couldn't _focus_ , and-”

“Hey, hey, Tommy, it's okay,” Tubbo cut in. “Dude, I get it. Streaming and school. It's a lot, y’know” Tubbo sighed and Tommy was silent. The clicking from the other side had stopped. “When I saw you were still active on discord last night, I just thought you forgot to log off your computer or something, or I’d have joined the vc with you.”

It was a thing they did often, randomly sitting in a voice chat while doing homework, leaving others able to join if they saw one of them in there. It happens sometimes, others in the discord server joining just to say hi, and they never protest because it gives them a slight break from their school work. More often than not though, it's just Tommy and Tubbo in the call; if they're both doing work, they suffer together, and if it’s only one of them, the other sits with them and switches from being silently supportive and making fun of them for not having finished their work.

“I couldn't sleep,” comes a slightly reluctant voice, as if Tommy is admitting to something terrible. 

“Yeah, obviously.”

“Shut up,” Tommy says, but there's no real bitterness in his voice, and Tubbo doesn't mention that it sounds slightly fond. “Yeah, I don’t know, big man, it’s just-” the blonde cuts himself off with an irritated sigh. “I just kept getting distracted, I guess. And I couldn’t sleep and before I knew it, the fuckin’ sun was comin’ up an’ it just didn’t make sense to try and sleep when it was day?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Tommy had trouble with focusing, and after long periods of time zoning in and out of a clear attention span, his mind blurs and separates from logic. “But Tom, you really need to sleep now. I know you don’t have any online classes today, and no one will attack you for not streaming tonight.”

There was shuffling from the other end, and the sound of a computer turning off. _Good_ , Tubbo thinks, _maybe he’s actually going to listen_. 

“Yeah, yeah-,” _yawn_ “,-you’re probably right.” A beat of silence. “Thanks, man.”

Tubbo smiles, “Anytime, Tommy.”

Tommy must hear the smile in his voice because there's a slight scoff from the other end right before Tommy hangs up. Yeah, he trusts that Tommy will get some sleep. 

He sends a message to Jack to tell him Tommy is actually getting some rest, just to reassure him, and decides to get to work on editing a video for his channel. 

(And if Tubbo begins to make sure to remind Tommy to do homework earlier on in the day from then on? It's not anyone else’s issue. And besides, it helps him remember to do his own work as well.)

(And Tubbo definitely doesn’t make fun of Tommy for being scolded by Wilbur in his big-brother fashion. He definitely does not. Not at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Advice? Critique? Validation?
> 
> Drink water, or something. Go be healthy,,,,
> 
> Tumblr: emo-and-confused


End file.
